


Steven Universe Fan Art!

by SpazzUnion (marsunion)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Demon! Garnet, Demon! Pearl, Demons, Fanart, Gen, Hipster! Jenny, Kinda Jock! Buck Dewey, Other, Punk Rock! Sour Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsunion/pseuds/SpazzUnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted fanart that I've drawn all about Steven Universe because I'm obsessed. Also it hurts my heart and drawing has a cathartic effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I did not realize how much Rose creeps me out until I had to draw them. Like their expression is unsettling. I tried to keep close to the original color palettes, and simplicity, but I went a little overboard from the usual beautifully simple outfits of the cartoon. Maybe I will have to revisit my design. Who know?


	2. Garnet

I had some massive Garnet feels. Like it hurts how much I love her

Roughly done in two hours.


	3. Garnet (Sapphire and Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES.

Done in roughly thirty minutes, so not the best. BUT MY BEATING HEART.

 


	4. Amethyst

I drew Amethyst in about twoish hours. Her eye gave me a rough time

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW. I post all my art works on my tumblr before here, so you can follow me if you want, if not thats totes cool. spazzunion.tumblr.com


	5. Demon! Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea I just draw and shit comes out and ugh. I'm sorry

> Steven Universe AU where the gems are demons and after like 12 years of living with daddy greg(how fucking old is steven btw?) he gets sumonded to the underworld to learn to take momma rose’s throne but shes hella busy so amethyst and garnet and pearl teach him and other underworld kingdoms are the other gems and there is a peace and nothing hurts and it’s just happiness and horns and no pain and jasper teaches steven to headbutt people and peridot teaches steven demon tech and lapis teach steven to fly and everyone loves each other and everyhting is happy and greg takes his place as roses consort and everyone loves these odd humans and half humans and connies like a fucking mermaid or soemthing and nothingfuckinghurtssssss
> 
>  

 -Me on my tumblr which caused me to draw this because I'm a piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to do an art tade or something hmu. also my tumblr is spazzunion it'd be cool if you follow, but if not thats equally cool


	6. Demon Garnet

Eyo. I drew Demon Garnet, which btw, if someone wants to write this shit, go ahead. 

 


	7. Punkrock! SourCream

Punk Rock! SourCream? Hell yeahhhh.

I'm debateing whether to draw him as Heavy Metal just so he can be called "SourSCREAM"


	8. OT3- Cool Kids

Stereotypical! Raver, Jock, and Hipster Cool Kids? Hell ya.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, because the cool kids are cute as heck. 

 


	9. Lapis Lazuli

Lapis Lazuli in MS Paint. Oh well, yo

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot if you left a criticism or comment!


End file.
